Salt substitute compositions containing potassium chloride with and without sodium chloride have been proposed for people who seek to reduce the amount of sodium chloride in their diet due to medical necessity or for other reasons. However, potassium chloride can be associated with a bitter, metallic taste and salt-substitute compositions comprising potassium chloride can therefore lack palatability and/or lack satisfactory similarity to common salt (i.e. sodium chloride) in taste.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,529 (“the '529 patent”) relates to a method for enhancing the salty-taste and/or delicious-taste of food products containing sodium chloride by incorporating trehalose into the food product in the range of 1.5% to 12% on a dry solid basis. The '529 patent states that trehalose content below 1.5% does not sufficiently enhance the level of salty- and delicious-taste.